


A New Life

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Estella a lonely young woman with a concealed heritage is given a new chance at living among the family she has never known. When ghosts from her past and future plague and haunt her, will she learn to push aside all feelings of despair and move forward into a new life? AU Not a 10th walker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between Book verse and Movie verse and takes place right before the Fellowship leaves to destroy the One Ring. In one of the chapters I have Thranduil in Rivendell instead of fighting in Dol Guldur. Not a Tenth Walker

**Seattle, WA**

Tears pricked at Estella's vision as she came home from school after another long, rough day. Yet again, she had to endure bouts of name calling and being attacked. She went straight to her room, threw her coat and book bag on the floor, and flung herself on her bed. The girl tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, but finally she relented and allowed them to fall. In the span of her whole life, for as long as she could remember, she had always been different. She never fit in with the others, always one to love being alone in nature, reading books, writing songs, and poems. Because of this, she had never truly connected with another human being in her life aside from her mother.

To make matters more inconvenient, Estella even looked different. At first glance, she appeared exactly as any other person. However, if one looked closer, they would be able to notice a slight physical difference in her. Her eyes had a faraway look and shone slightly with starlight, and her ears had a slight point to them. Not a whole lot, of course, but enough to make her self-conscious. Her mother, Luiniel, also had slight points to her ears as well, and said it was a genetic disorder, but it helped make her unique and she should be proud of her differences. Estella often felt she never really belonged to this world; that she was meant to be in a different world entirely. She used to tell her mother about it but every time she did her mom would become sad and tell her she needed to not talk about such things. So she stopped talking about it and kept it to herself or would write it in a journal that she got when she was six.

Later that evening, she heard her mother call her for dinner. Though she wiped away her tears and washed her face, Estella knew that she could never conceal her feelings from her mother. The young woman often swore that her mom could read her thoughts.

She made her way to the kitchen to help her mom set the table for dinner.

"How was school, Estella?" her mom queried, handing her daughter two plates with which to set the table.

"It was fine, nothing really of importance to mention," she replied, avoiding eye contact as she took the plates from her mother.

It had always just been her and her mom. She never knew her father; she didn't even have a picture of him. Estella had asked her mom when she was younger what happened and why there were no pictures of him around. Her mother had told her that he lived in another country far away and they had been separated before she found out she was pregnant. When she had asked how they became separated her mom told her to drop it. Estella began to think her mom didn't care about her father, as she hated talking about him, but at night she would often hear her crying, and had more than once heard her call out his name in her sleep.

Her mother didn't believe her and had tried to get her to talk about it, "If it was fine, then why are you not looking at me when you talk? You always avoid eye contact with me when you are hiding something from me."

It was true, whenever something bad had happened or she was very depressed, she always avoided eye contact with her mom as she always managed to see right through her. It hurt her mom to see her daughter suffer, and Estella hated to see her hurt as her mom, who, as of late, was becoming more and more melancholy. She knew why but refused to bring up the subject as it made her mom cry or snap at her.

"Mom, please, I really don't want to talk about it," Estella replied perhaps a little too harshly. When she looked up she saw her mom look taken back. "I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean to snap at you. I just hate this place. I…," she trailed off as her mom came around and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to explain anything to me. I hate seeing you hurt and I know you don't feel like you fit in here. If I could take you out of this world and to a place where you could be spared this pain I would."

Estella placed a hand on top of her mom's and noticed it was ice cold. She also noticed that the light had completely vanished from her eyes. Every night as of late she would fall asleep to her mother crying for her father. How she wished she could take her mom's pain away from her. Her mom was so strong, always putting her pain on the back burner to take care of her. Many times, she felt waves of guilt for crying over trivial things while her mom was suffering silently to protect her.

They ate in silence that night and after all the dishes were cleaned they watched a movie together like they did every Friday night. After the credits rolled, Estella kissed her mother good night and went to bed.

Later on, after midnight, Estella woke up feeling panic rising in her for some reason. She looked around and not noticing anything out of place she got up and went to her mother's room. At first, she thought everything was fine, so she went to pull the covers up over her. It was then that she noticed that her mom was lying on her side with her hands over her heart. When she leaned closer she noticed that her mom was cold and stiff and not breathing.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Estella shook her mom begging for her to wake up but to no avail.

"Mom. Mom!"

Falling backwards, the young woman's throat constricted tightly, dizziness washing over her as the reality of the situation struck her like a lightning bolt.

Her mother was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one week since Estella's mother had died.

Upon further investigation, it was discovered that her mother had died from a heart attack. However, Estella knew that it had been from a broken heart, not a heart attack. No matter how hard her mother had tried to conceal her grief from Estella, she knew that her mother had missed her father terribly.

Today, they had buried her mother, and now all Estella wanted to do was to lie down on her bed and cry. First the father she had never known had disappeared and now her mother was gone. It was more than Estella could bear.

Social services had wanted to take Estella and put her in a foster home, but she had firmly refused and told them that she would not leave her home. It held her best memories of her childhood and her mother and she was not about to lose those too. Social services had agreed to let her stay, after seeing that her 18th birthday was a couple of weeks away.

Upon entering the now empty house, Estella went straight to her mother's room and pulled out her favorite shirt. It smelled of lavender. Estella lied on the bed and cried. When no more tears came, she sat up and blew her nose, still clutching the shirt. She got up and walked over to her mother's vanity set. Estella had always admired the intricate carvings that ran along the sides of the mirror and table. Her mom had had it specially engraved for her. She had told Estella one day, when asked, that the engravings were ancient script from long ago.

Estella ran her hands along the engravings, feeling a little comforted by the motion. She opened the lid of the vanity and began to look through her mother's necklaces, touching them. Her fingers suddenly hit a small wooden rectangular box, making it slide to the edge of the vanity. Estella grabbed it, turning it over in her hands. It had the same intricate carvings on the outside as the vanity. Estella sat back on the bed and opened the box. A gasp escaped her.

Inside was a beautiful sapphire shaped like a heart. It was held in place by a shimmering silver chain. From the size of the sapphire, the necklace looked like it would be heavy, but to Estella's surprise when she picked it up, it was actually quite light. Estella was in shock as to where her mother would've gotten such a trinket. She'd never seen her mother wear it.

As she held it in her hands, she felt her eyes burn again with fresh tears. As she tried to hold them back, her thoughts turned to her father. She began to wonder why he wasn't there to comfort her. She almost felt hate towards him and began to irrationally blame him for the death of her beloved mother.

"Why did you abandon us!? If it weren't for you, my mother would still be here!" She screamed in pure anger.

Thinking about the father she had never met, she couldn't hold back the tears and began to sob again, crying harder than before. She flung herself onto her side and curled into a ball, still holding the necklace and box close to her heart, wishing with everything that she could find her father and discover why he had abandoned her mom and her. Finally exhausted from the day's events and from crying, Estella fell asleep, still clutching the necklace.

Minutes later a soft white light began to illuminate the room, until it completely enveloped Estella. As quickly as it had happened, the light vanished. The bed that Estella had been lying on was empty.

Estella was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Estella heard the sounds of birds chirping and felt something hard and cold against her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, finding herself lying in the dirt, surrounded by tall trees. As she looked around, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings, she felt fear and confusion creep into her like a knife. She could've sworn that she had fallen asleep on her mother's bed, but she wasn't on her mother's bed. Where was she and how did she get to wherever here was? She sat up.

Looking down, she saw that she still had the sapphire necklace in her hand. Not wanting to lose it in this unfamiliar place, she clasped it around her neck, where a small heart-shaped locket also rested. The locket contained a picture of her mom and her.

Estella stood up, but when she got to her feet she was assailed by a massive wave of nausea and dizziness. She tried to move, but everything spun and she fell to her knees, scraping the palms of her hands. She cried out in pain and closed her eyes, hoping that the nausea and dizziness would pass. After a few minutes, the dizziness receded, but the nausea did not. Estella's stomach got queasier and she started to take deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach. However, her stomach had a mind of its own and Estella found herself vomiting into a nearby bush.

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth off, feeling a little shaky. After a minute, she tried to stand again, but slowly. She didn't want to experience the nausea and dizziness again. Thankfully, she got to her feet without feeling dizzy again.

Estella began walking into the forest, trying to figure out where she was. She certainly wasn't in Seattle anymore. The further that Estella walked into the forest, the more lost and confused she became. The trees all seemed the same!

"I have to find a way out of here," she said out loud to herself. She began to feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly pushed them down.

"Crying is not going to get you anywhere, Estella," Estella said. "There has got to be a way out of here!"

Eventually, she came to a stream. She stared across it. On the other side of the stream, all of the trees were black, as if they were dead. Massive spider webs covered some of the trees. Estella noticed that no birds were singing now, on either side of the stream. A chill ran up her spine and she shivered, looking away from the black wood and to the stream.

She remembered that she had once heard that if you followed a river upstream, you would be further away from civilization, but if you followed it downstream, you would eventually come to civilization.

Estella wasn't sure which way was upstream and which way was downstream, so she decided to go to the left, hoping that she might find someone soon.

After about an hour or so, Estella still wasn't any closer to finding a town and on top of that, she was beginning to feel weaker and weaker. She hadn't had anything to eat since last night and whatever she had had for energy was somewhere behind her in a bush. Estella knew that she had to continue on, but she was also feeling disoriented. She wasn't sure if it was from the lack of food or something else.

"I have to find a way out of here! Oh, if only you were here, Mom." Estella cried out.

Just as she was beginning to think that she wasn't going to find a way out, she heard voices coming from ahead. Hope swelling in her, she picked up her pace, hunger temporarily forgotten. She came upon a group of strangely clothed people. And by strange, they were dressed in medieval looking, brown and green clothing, and were armed with bows and arrows, that were on their backs. Some had long knives strapped to their back, while others had a sword dangling at their hip. They had long hair ranging from dark in color to an almost silver color. Their hair was pulled back in a half ponytail with braids around their ears. Estella noticed that their ears were pointed. Like hers.

I wonder if they are reenacting some kind of play, she thought to herself. When she got closer she called out "Hey, please help me!" The group quickly turned towards her and before she realized it they had her surrounded and their weapons aimed at her. Estella held up her hands in surrender and showed them that she was unarmed. Fear gripped her like a vice and she began to shake, "Please, help me, I don't mean any harm. I just want to go home.

The people seemed to realize that Estella wasn't a threat to them and they lowered their weapons. One of them spoke to one of his companions in a strange language that Estella couldn't understand. He left the group for a minute, the returned with someone following him. This new person had blond hair, done in the same style as the others. He had the bluest eyes Estella had ever seen. If Estella hadn't been so frightened, she probably would've been mesmerized by his beauty.

As if sensing her fear, he raised his hands to show that he meant her no harm. He finally spoke.

"My name is Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood. Who are you and what is a young elf like you wandering around Mirkwood alone?"

Estella was more confused and frightened than before. "Mirkwood? Elf? I am not an elf! My name is Estella and I'm from Seattle. I don't know how I got here."

Legolas' eyes widened in concern and he turned and conversed with his companions for a moment, then turned back to Estella.

"I'm not sure what happened to you, but whatever did happen traumatized you. We're going to escort you to my father's Halls, where our head healer, Innor, can look at you."

Legolas held out his hand, and as Estella reached for it, the world began to tilt and spin and darkness enclosed her vision. Legolas caught her just before she fell.

Cradling her against his chest, he motioned with his head for the patrol to head to Thranduil's Halls. Legolas could only hope that nothing was seriously wrong with the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in Italic indicate Sindarin

Innor, the Head healer was busy finishing up some reports when Legolas came barging into his office, carrying a limp body.

"Legolas Thranduilion! What have I told you about barging into my office without knocking!?" However, when Innor saw why Legolas had come in unannounced, he jumped out of his chair and went into the infirmary via a door next to his desk, gesturing for Legolas to follow him.

"What happened?" Innor asked, quickly grabbing supplies from nearby shelves. Legolas laid the unconscious elleth on one of the beds.

"I do not know. My men and I were patrolling the perimeters further to the north, when Salabion came back from scouting with his group and told me that there was a young elleth wandering around. When I finally got there, she began to babble on about wanting to go home to a place called Sea-adle." Legolas stumbled over 'Seattle' slightly, since the word was unfamiliar. He continued. "She did not know that she was an elf either. I convinced her to let us bring her back to Ada's Halls, but she only got a few steps before collapsing."

Innor seemed very concerned after hearing the strange tale. "She did not have any idea how she got to Mirkwood or that she was an elf? That is odd indeed."

"Do you know what is wrong with her?"

Innor shook his head. "Not yet, Legolas. I need to examine her, but you need to step outside while I do."

Legolas hesitated for a second. What if the elleth woke up and panicked? He shook his head and decided it was best to obey Innor. He left the room, but stayed close to the doors, incase anything happened.

When Legolas had arrived at his father's Halls with the elleth, whispers arose, along with questions. The guards that had been in Legolas' patrol had answered questions to the best of their abilities. Being questioned by your superiors was one thing, but being questioned by groups of giggling and gossiping females was another story.

Legolas had passed Feren, Thranduil's messenger, on his hurried way to Innor. Calling over his shoulder, he asked Feren to summon Thranduil to the infirmary. Feren was gone within an instant.

Thranduil, upon hearing the summons, felt panic well within him. Was Legolas injured once again? Ashen faced, he hurried to the infirmary. But when he saw Legolas standing there, perfectly fine, he was confused.

"Legolas, what is going on? When Feren gave me the summons to the infirmary, I thought something had happened to you!" Legolas gently hugged Thranduil and quickly told him what had transpired.

"Innor is trying right now to figure out what caused her to collapse," he finished. Thranduil had a rare moment of speechlessness. He couldn't believe that his son had brought some strange elf back to his Halls. For all he knew, she could be under some dark spell. A small part of his brain told him he was thinking irrationally, but he ignored it. He opened his mouth to reprimand Legolas, when a terrified scream reached their ears.

Instantaneously they both ran into the room and were met with the sight of the young woman curled up into a ball next to the wall, as if she was fending off a predator. Innor was slowly walking towards her, speaking softly, trying to calm her down and tell her that she was safe and that no one was going to hurt her.

"Stay away from me! Who are you and where am I!?" Estella cried out, tears brimming in her eyes. Looking frantically around the room, her eyes landed on Legolas and she relaxed slightly, but not much.

Legolas kneeled down and held his hand out to her. "It is alright. You are safe. Innor is our head healer. He was just trying to find out what happened to you," Legolas said, pointing towards Innor, who stood back, having let Legolas take over the situation.

Estella looked at Innor and then at Legolas. Then her eyes fell on Thranduil, who was still very unsure whether or not it was a wise idea to have her here. "Who is that?"

Legolas laughed softly at the look on his father's face. "That is my father, King Thranduil. Do not worry, he will not hurt you."

Innor smiled gently. "My dear, if you will sit back on the bed, I will do my very best to try and find out what is going on."

"I told Legolas already. My name is Estella, and nothing is wrong with me. I fell asleep on my mother's bed and woke up in a strange forest. I don't have any idea how I got here. All I want is to find a way home!" Estella was by now beginning to get frustrated.

Thranduil took the liberty to speak. "Estella, is it? You claim that you just woke up in the middle of Mirkwood. That might be true, however, you claim that you have no idea how you arrived here, that you come from some place called Sea-adle, and that you are not an elf. I disagree with you that nothing is not wrong."

Legolas eyed his father. " _Ada, please, be a little sympathetic. She is scared_."

Thranduil sighed, and seated himself in a chair.

Estella was confused. "But I am not an elf. Why do you keep calling me an elf?"

Innor grabbed a mirror off of a nearby shelf and handed it to Estella.

Upon looking into the mirror Estella nearly dropped it in shock. Her pointed ears were more pronounced and her face was a lot more defined and more fair. "I don't understand this! How can this be? I don't ever remember looking like this!"

With help from Legolas, Innor managed to convinced Estella to let him examine her alone, to see if he could discover out what was going on.

As Legolas and Thranduil waited outside, they got into a slight argument over whether Estella should stay or not. Legolas barely managed to convince his father that Estella wasn't a threat and that he, would be responsible for her. If anything did happen, he would be held accountable for it.

While they were waiting, Legolas sent a servant to go and prepare a room for Estella near his own.

About half an hour later, Innor emerged and motioned for Thranduil and Legolas to follow him to his office.

"Well? What is the problem? Is it memory loss or some kind of dark magic?" Thranduil asked, trying to not sound inconsiderate. Legolas forced himself to not glare at his father.

Innor exhaled softly and gathered his thoughts. "No, she does not have any memory loss, but yes, some kind of magic is involved." Seeing Thranduil tense, he quickly continued. "Worry not, hir nin. I do not believe that it is dark magic. Estella is definitely not from this world, or at least not born in this world. I believe that her mother was from this world. She told me that where she used to live, both she and her mother were always different from the other people, in looks." Innor paused for a breath, then continued. "She does not know anything about her father, only that he was from what her mother called a different country. Her mother did not tell her any more about her father, nor did she explain the reason why she and Estella looked different from everyone else. Her mother raised her alone. I think that somehow the Valar are responsible for bringing her here. It seems that she had a sort of veil of protection that kept her looking somewhat like a mortal while she was in that other world and when she arrived here it was removed." Innor took a deep breath and sat down in his chair.

Both king and son were astonished and it took a minute for the story to sink it. Finally, Thranduil spoke. "What about her mother? Where is she?"

Innor frowned. "I asked her the same question and she told me that her mother had died a couple weeks ago from what the healers in their world call a heart attack. However, Estella says that she believes it was from a broken heart, the result of her mother missing her father. I could not get any more information from her."

After hearing this, Thranduil felt sorry for the girl. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent, as did his son. "So what do we do? How can we help her?"

Innor ran his fingers through his sleek hair before speaking. "The best thing you can do for her is to help her settle down and find her way in this new world. She is no doubt scared right now and probably feels confused and out of place here. Be patient with her, as she does not know of our ways nor does she speak our language. It will take time for her to feel at home here. She still is reeling in the fact that she now has no mother or father."

Legolas managed to find his voice after hearing all this. "I will help her. I will show her around here and help her feel more comfortable in her new environment. If the Valar are indeed responsible for bringing her here, and if her parents are not originally from that world, then there must be a reason for her arriving here. Perhaps her father is still alive and he is here, in our world and she was brought here to find him?"

Innor nodded in agreement. "That is a good idea, Legolas. Estella seems to be more at ease around you and appears to trust you more. Also, it is possibly that her father could be here. She is no doubt one of the Noldor, and if her father is still on these shores, we might have a chance at finding him. For now, just help her find her way around here and help her learn our language."

Legolas agreed to this course of action and went to get Estella. She was lying on the bed, looking out the windows. She sat up when Legolas came in.

Legolas couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. He did wonder though, did her mother's fëa remain in the strange world Estella had lived in? Or had it gone to the Halls of Mandos? Legolas hoped that it was the latter.

Composing his thoughts, he spoke. "Estella, you are going to stay here with my family and people. You will be staying in the royal wing, near to where my own rooms are. We will also have you fitted for new clothing. I am sure that there are a few dresses somewhere that will fit you, for the moment. I will take you to your room now, so you can bathe and eat. We will find out what happened, Estella. I promise."

Estella looked at Legolas and for the first time since arriving in Middle-earth, she smiled. "Thank you, Legolas, for everything."

"You are welcome Estella, now let me take you to your room." Legolas replied, smiling back.

Estella got up and went with Legolas feeling a tad bit better than before. If he was going to help her than she knew that she would have nothing to fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in Italic indicate Sindarin

A few days had now passed since Estella arrived at the Mirkwood palace and she still had no idea who anyone was aside from a few Elves.

She had already met Innor, the lead healer, whom she had actually come to be good friends with. Innor had given her a special herb that helped her sleep at night since she was plagued with nightmares about her mother's death. He assured her that they would soon pass, however it might help if she were to open up to someone about them.

She had also met Legolas Greenleaf and quickly learned he was the crown prince of Mirkwood, making him next in line for the throne. She was really beginning to like him enough that she felt she could possibly open up to him about her life. As of yet, she was not at that point, but was beginning to get there.

She had also already met Legolas' father, King Thranduil, who she was not quite sure about yet. He was a very mysterious Ellon who kept to himself most of the time. She learned that he loved parties and had them often. The king also loved shiny objects and drinking a special wine called Dorwinion. She also learned that he could have a temper on him and didn't trust people very easily, but when he did open up to you, it meant he cared deeply for you.

Finally, the next person she already knew was her personal handmaid Esgalwathel. Legolas insisted she needed one even though Estella was adamant she could take care of herself, but after Legolas kept pushing her on the matter she finally accepted. Esgalwathel was a shy Elleth of no older than eight hundred years. Estella had quickly become good friends with her as Esgalwathel also lost her mother when she was about Estella's age to an Orc attack. Her father had sailed into the West when she had reached her majority, leaving his daughter to fend for herself. Fortunately, Thranduil had offered her a position on his staff, helping the other maids with the royal house work.

It was on this particular morning that Esgalwathel told her that Legolas would be stopping by in a few hours to take Estella on a tour of Mirkwood and show her around so she would not get lost.

"Lord Legolas insists that you get out and meet the residents here. It will not do you any good to live among us and not know your way around or to be a stranger to us." Esgalwathel told her.

So here she was now, soaking in a warm bath waiting for Esgalwathel to come back with new dresses that had been made just for her. As she had finished rinsing her hair, a knock came from her door.

"Who is it?" Estella had asked in a normal voice as she had learned very fast that Elves had very sharp hearing, something which she was still getting used too among her now excellent eyesight.

"It is me, Esgalwathel, my lady. May I come in? I have the dresses for you."

Estella got out of the bath and wrapped a soft plush towel around her. "Yes you may come in."

Esgalwathel opened the door and came in carrying in her arms a stack of at least a dozen dresses, followed by sleep gowns, riding pants and tunics. She laid them down neatly on her bed and smiled sweetly at Estella who had a look of shock on her face.

"Those are all for me? They are so beautiful; I have never had such nice cloths before."

Esgalwathel laughed. "Yes lady Estella they are for you and if you need more Lord Legolas said all you need to do is ask. Oh, and he also gave you these hair bands to help keep your hair back and this silver tiara to wear as well. Since you are a royal guest Legolas insists you be treated as such."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Esgalwathel." Estella was picking out a simple dress that was a beautiful light green in color with white trimming on the sleeves. Esgalwathel helped her with her hair and then turned her around to look at her.

"There my lady, you are perfect. Legolas will be here any minute to take you on that tour. Now if there is nothing else you will be needing, I will be on my way to help the other servants finish up laundry."

Estella shook her head no and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you Esgalwathel."

"You are very welcome my lady. I will be back later to help you get ready for dinner. You will be eating with the royal family tonight." Esgalwathel then left, leaving Estella waiting for Legolas to show up.

As Estella waited, she couldn't help but play with the special pendant that used to belong to her mother. She never took it off as she felt close to her mother when she wore it. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes but quickly wiped them away when she was roused from her thought by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." As she turned she was met by Legolas, "My lord.."

"Please, just Legolas." He cut her off gently. "Are you ready to go?"

Estella nodded her head, "Yes I am, my lor..I mean Legolas." She rapidly corrected herself.

Legolas chuckled. "Then let us be off." He held a hand out to her and as she took it they left. "By the way, you look beautiful my lady."

Estella turned and smirked at Legolas, "Ah ah ah! If I cannot call you my lord, then you cannot call me my lady."

Legolas just laughed. "As you wish Estella."

The first place Legolas took Estella was to the kitchens. "Here are the kitchens. As you can see the staff is busy preparing the evening meal for tonight."

Then, Legolas introduced her to a tall, slender, red haired Elleth who had stopped dressing the bird she was making for dinner and bowed to Legolas. "Here is the head cook, Beririel, who makes the best fruit pie in Arda."

Beririel blushed a deep shade of red. _"My lord you should not make such comments."_ She then turned to Estella and bowed as a sign of respect. _"You must be lady Estella. Word of your arrival has spread swiftly."_

Estella looked at Legolas for him to translate and when he told her, she smiled and blushed too. "Please, just Estella." She corrected.

Beririel shook her head no and Legolas explained to her that while he could refer to her as just Estella the rest of Mirkwood had to refer to her as 'my lady'. Estella knew there was no point in arguing so she sighed and told her it was nice to meet her.

When they were finished in the kitchen, Legolas then took her to the pantry where the wine was kept. "Here is where the best of my father's wine is kept and where my father's personal messenger and butler can be found."

No sooner had he finished speaking then two Ellyn appeared. They were both dark haired and tall, although one had his hair pulled back and had what looked like a clipboard in his hands.

"Ah," Legolas exclaimed. "Like I said they are here as usual. I would like to introduce you to Feren my father's messenger and here is Galion the butler. Right now he is busy taking inventory to make sure my father is not short on wine. It is never a good thing if he is."

Feren and Galion bowed to Estella. Estella was taken aback when Feren and Galion bowed low before her, certain that she did not deserve such royal treatment. Galion noticed the look on her face but chose not to comment, instead he spoke to her warmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Feel free to visit us here, we can always open a bottle of the king's wine for you to taste." Estella laughed. She could feel Legolas shake his head at the words of his father's butler, but clearly the prince didn't mind his antics. With a few simple words the butler had made her feel welcome.

After their stop in the wine cellars Legolas took her to the training grounds where she met Lethuin and Cabrion, the king's best hunter and the head stable hand. Also Haerelion, the head trainer, who Legolas had informed her was the one who trained Thranduil and himself was there, his sword dancing in skillful lines across the sky as he seemed to be going through a difficult training routine. Some recruits were watching him from the side lines, mesmerized by the craftsmanship he showed with the weapon. Legolas decided not to interrupt the older ellon, instead ushering Estella back into the castle

When they finished taking the tour, it was time to head to the dining halls where Legolas and Estella would meet Thranduil for a private dinner. Estella had never had such different variety of food which consisted of fruit, fish, breads, cheeses and what she had been told was quail that they got by trading with the men of Laketown. She had even been introduced to the Dorwinion wine that Legolas had told her about earlier, which was his father's favorite. It was a very rich but strong wine and she could only take a few sips before she felt slightly affected from it.

When they had finished eating the main course, they had desert. It was the famed fruit pie that Beririel had made and after Estella had just one taste, she knew why the pie was so highly praised by the prince.

After dinner, desert and an evening of socializing with Legolas and Thranduil about how she was getting along here and a little about where she had come from (as she was not quite ready to talk about her past quite yet) she was tired and was led back to her rooms.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself today Estella." Legolas said. "If there is anything else I can do to make you feel at home here, please tell me. Sleep well."

Estella smiled softly, "I did enjoy myself tonight Legolas, thank you."

Legolas smiled back and left to return to his quarters. Estella exhaled deeply and after changing into her nightgown, got into bed. She said a prayer to her mother and fell sound asleep while holding the pendant in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold wording indicates Sindarin

It had now been two months since the mysterious arrival of Estella to Mirkwood. Since her arrival Estella met many wonderful Elves and had even come to become friends with most of them. Some of them she had formed closer bonds with than others, mainly Prince Legolas, who she had started spending a lot of her free time hanging out with him when he was not away on patrol or in meetings with his father; her handmaid Esgalwathel who had begun teaching her how to sew and even talk in Sindarin; Feren and Galion who on occasion Estella would join them in the wine cellar where they would have a few drinks and they would tell her about Legolas when he was a young elfling; Haerelion the Master Arms who promised her when he had some spare time would teach her the basics of archery and how to at least defend herself incase she ever needed to; Cabrion the stable hand who had begun to teach Estella how to ride and would often take her out on personal rides as she found it greatly relaxed her when she was depressed; and Beririel the head of the kitchen staff who had taken it upon herself to sneak Estella small sweets once a week.

However, deep down Estella felt more of an outcast than ever before and depression was beginning to plague her mind more and more. As she watched the other ellyn and ellith carry on with their days, whether it was just talking or training, Estella would withdraw further into herself shutting everyone out. No matter how much Legolas tried to get her to open up to him about her past she never would. Many times had he tried and Estella would push him away and sometimes even snap at him. On several occasions late at night as Legolas was passing by her rooms he would hear her cry but when he would ask her about it the next day she would change the subject or take off.

On one such day, Legolas leaned against his favorite beech tree and tried his best to coax Estella into talking about what upset her. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had been crying again, if the redness around her eyes was any indicator, and if that wasn't enough, he had heard muffled crying sounds when he had passed by her room the night before last.

"So then my father yelled at me again for mixing up the reports," he concluded and nudged her with his shoulder, "but enough talking about my problems. What's bothering you?"

Estella stiffened and her eyes began to glisten. "I told you I am fine. Please just let it be."

Legolas let the subject go, but he reminded himself to keep an eye on her.

Legolas was now becoming more worried about Estella. When he saw her beginning to interact with the other elves and laugh, he was sure she was well on her way to healing, but now as the days and weeks wore on he was not so sure anymore.

 _I have got to find out what is going on with her and find some way to get her to open up, Legolas thought to himself_. He remembered back to an earlier conversation he had with Innor.

"You have to handle this situation delicately, Legolas. If you push her to open up before she is ready to, you could actually do more harm than good," the wise healer said.

Legolas had tried to heed the healer's words, but now it was past that point. With every passing day, Legolas grew more concerned for her, worried that Estella was driving herself to destruction, something he could not allow to happen. With this in mind, he made his decision. He had to find her and learn what was wrong, before it was too late.

After much searching and asking around Legolas had finally located Estella at the training grounds. She was busy watch Haerelion train some new recruits. When he got closer he could not help but notice a forlorn look upon her face. A look that spoke of longing to belong. It tore at his heart to see her this way. _There has to be something that I can do to help her._ Slowly Legolas walked up to her being careful to not startle her as he knew that she was still getting used to her heightened elven senses. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Estella?"

Estella startled, turned towards Legolas. "Legolas, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Legolas frowned, he was greatly concerned by what met his eyes. Instead of her normal clear sliver-gray eyes he was met with tired eyes that looked heavy with great sadness. She also seemed a pit pale. This was greatly concerning. If he could not get her to open up to him and let him help her more than likely she would begin to fade. He shook the thought from his head. "I was looking for you Estella, Esgalwathel said I could find you here."

Estella was confused. Why would Legolas be looking for her? Surely he had better things to do than follow her around like a lost puppy. "Why were you looking for me?"

Legolas took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Look, I know that something is bothering you Estella. You walk around acting happy but then when you think no one is watching you, you cry. I have heard you cry in your rooms late at night. Then other times you wander off for hours at a time or sit on the side lines watching other elves laugh and have a good time. I also know that you have yet to heal from your mother's death. Please let me help you." Legolas waited for Estella to respond. He hoped that he didn't just make a big mistake and that she would not shut him off completely.

Tears welled up in Estella's eyes and she felt herself clench her fist in a tight ball. "Legolas, I told you to let it be! Nothing is wrong with me. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?!" With that she angrily got to her feet and ran off back towards the palace.

With a curse Legolas took off running after Estella. He couldn't let things rest, not now. He had to get her to talk to him. He knew all too well what keeping emotions built up inside could do. Estella was a ticking time bomb. Not just to herself but to others around her. He was hot on her tracks and had pushed past several other elves who looked back puzzled wondering why their prince was in such a hurry that he didn't even stop to apologize. Eventually he was in earshot range, "Estella daro, iesten!" ( **stop, please** )

Estella stopped but didn't turn around. "Legolas, please just leave me alone. Please."

"I can't Estella. Not now, I care too much about you and I can tell you are hurting. Please, just talk to me. Why can't you tell me what is bothering you?" Legolas laid a hand on her shoulder and fought the urge to pull her in a tight hug.

Before she could stop herself she screamed out. "Because, I am afraid!"

 _Now we are getting somewhere_. "Afraid of what? You have no need to be afraid of me."

Estella had no idea what caused her to snap. Perhaps it was years of keeping everything built up. Maybe it was the years of pain that she felt every day and having no one to talk to. Whatever the reason, she turned around and with eyes flashing she just hounded into Legolas, releasing all her pain onto him. "I am afraid that if you found out about my past that you will end up being just like everyone else out there. That you will know I am different and you will shun me and cast me out. You have no idea Legolas what it is like to be different and to never fit in anywhere. That intense loneliness that just swallows your soul sending you into darkness that you can never get out of no matter how hard you try. Listening to all the jeers and taunting from everyone around you because they know you are different and can never fit in with them. You can never understand what it is like to think you finally find someone who will like you for you and then they discover that you are different and then they end up leaving, or having a mother who you can't talk to about the emotional and physical torment that goes on every single damn day because you know it will just hurt her. You don't know what it is like to grow up without a father and to have to hear your mother cry herself to sleep every night because she misses him so much and you can't do anything to help her but watch her succumb to grief! You don't know the feeling of knowing instinctively that you don't belong to that world and yet when you eventually find your world and discover what you really are still don't feel like you fit in!" Estella couldn't hold back the tears any more as she just exploded. She didn't even realize she had been screaming now and pounding her fists into Legolas' chest. When she had finished she was still crying and found herself shaking uncontrollably.

Legolas just stood there dumbfounded and didn't even try to stop her from hitting him. He knew that Estella was hurting and that this was years of holding everything inside her so he just let her get it all out. When she was finished he just held her in his arms and let her cry until she had no more tears left to cry. Now that she had finally opened up to him he knew that she could finally begin to heal and he swore that he would be there every step of the way to help her on that journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold wording indicates Sindarin

It had been three days since the event in the palace yards between Estella and Legolas. Even though Estella had finally opened up to him Legolas knew she was far from healed. She still had some long ways to go before she was emotionally healed. On that fine summer's day Legolas happened to come across her at the training yards, once again watching intensely the group of archers showing off their skills to one another. Haerelion had allowed Estella to visit the training grounds anytime during training hours as he noticed that it seemed to have a calming effect on her.

She had heard Legolas approaching and slightly tensed up, remembering her outburst days ago. "Hello Legolas." She knew he was just concerned for her, but felt that he was constantly hovering like a protective mother hen. "I told you that I will be fine. You don't need to keep checking up on me." She didn't mean for it to come across so harsh and blushed when she realized the curtness of her voice. "Forgive me, I did not mean to sound that way."

"No need to apologize. However, I do feel that I need to keep checking up on you until you are further along in your healing. I am glad you enjoy coming out here, I myself find a sense of peace when I am amongst the others as they train."

Estella knew that she was some ways off from being whole and she knew that one way to getting closer to completeness was if she fitted in with the other Elves of Mirkwood. Estella might be an Elf but as she was not raised among her kind she did not know their ways and thus felt like an oddball amongst them. "Legolas, I wish to ask a favor of you."

Legolas had a feeling what she was going to ask for; he saw that same look of longing to fit in as he had when he was growing up. He might have been an Elf and raised amongst his own kind but as Prince he had often felt like an outcast among the normal Elves. For some reason they had thought since he was Royal he had special treatment and didn't need to feel the need to fit in. "What is it you wish to ask of me?"

Estella lowered her eyes for a second and then mustered up the courage to ask Legolas the question she had wanted to ask since shortly arriving here in Mirkwood. "I wish to learn how to fit in among the rest of the Elves here in Mirkwood. I want to learn how to fight, and to survive in the wild if I ever need to. Please will you teach me?"

Legolas had been expecting this but it still caught him off guard. True she would want to learn; it was in her blood. However, he didn't think it wise for her to learn just yet as she was still healing and he wasn't sure it was a safe idea for her to be handling a sword or a bow and arrow in her present state of mind. "Estella," he had begun trying very hard to think of the proper words to use as to not upset or offend her. "I would love to teach you how to fight, but right now, in your present state of mind, I just don't feel it is a good idea. You are still healing." As soon as he said those words he knew it was not the best laid plan for he saw her clench her jaw, which he learned long ago was a sign that she was angry.

Just as he expected she got angrily to her feet and stormed off leaving a very upset Legolas behind. He didn't want to upset her but he was doing this for her own safety and the safety of other Elves. An emotionally distressed person handling a weapon is not a good idea. He wanted to go after her and explain to her why and that once she was more well he would teach her, but he thought that it would be better if he just let her cool down a bit first.

Estella could not believe that he would not teach her. She had opened up to him and made a fool of herself and he still thought her too weak to learn. Why couldn't he understand that the best way for her to heal was to learn to fight and how to fend for herself. She was an Elf and yet she was no closer to fitting in amongst her own race than when she arrived two months ago! Sure, she was now able to understand them and for the most part her Sindarin was picking up quite nicely, but speaking in Sindarin wouldn't help her if she ever needed to defend herself and it sure as heck wouldn't help her fit in with everyone else. Even Esgalwathel could use a dagger! She knew deep down that Legolas was only looking out for her but it was still very frustrating to say the least. Somehow she needed to convince Legolas that she was fine enough to learn basic self-defense.

Legolas walked slowly back to the palace. Why couldn't she understand he was only doing what he felt was in her best interest. Why did she have to get so upset all the time? He couldn't understand females and the more he tried to the more he wondered if he really wanted to. As he was thinking to himself he ran into Haerelion who was on his way to get ready for the next training session with the newer recruits. "Prince Legolas, is everything alright? You seem upset."

"As a matter of fact Haerelion I am not alright. I just upset Estella again. She asked me if I teach her how to fight and I told her that I did not think it a good idea right now as she is still too emotionally upset. Am I wrong in thinking that?"

Haerelion smiled softly and sat on a nearby bench and motioned for Legolas to do the same. "Ah Legolas, I understand your desire to want to protect Lady Estella, but perhaps you are causing more damage than good." Legolas was confused, but Haerelion continued before he could ask why. "Perhaps the best way to help her is to let her learn how to handle a weapon. I seem to remember a certain Prince who years ago was very distraught at his mother's death and the only way that he seemed to heal was when he was shooting his bow or practicing with his blades. The point is you can't keep coddling her or she will never heal. You have to let her grow and perhaps by teaching her to fit in and to fight, she will begin to heal. However, if you are concerned for her safety or the safety of others, then teach her where no one is around until you feel it is safe to do so otherwise."

Legolas thought long and hard about what Haerelion had just said. Maybe he was right. Perhaps he has been overprotecting Estella and that was why she was not healing correctly. "Thank you Haerelion, I think perchance you are correct. You have been most helpful." Legolas stood up and bowed respectfully.

"You are welcome Legolas. If you need any more advice my doors are always opened. And if you should need me to help in her training, I would be more than willing to teach her."

Legolas smiled and walked back to his room. When he arrived he went to his trunk and opened it, there he found what he was looking for. A beautifully hand carved bow that once belonged to his mother. It was a light brown with her name etched into it in elegant script. His father had given it to Legolas when she had died and he had kept it in his trunk along with other memorabilia of his childhood and of her. The bow was the perfect size for Estella to learn with. Once he had taught her how to shoot he would move onto teaching her how to use twin blades. "One step at a time. Now to find her." Legolas arose to his feet and went to search for her.

Estella was in her room lying on her bed thinking about her present situation when she heard a knock on her door. "Estella, are you in there? I have something for you."

"What could he possibly have that I would want right now?" She thought to herself. Right now she was not in the mood to talk to anyone but she knew he would keep bugging her until she let him in. "Come in Legolas."

Legolas opened the door and was carrying a carefully wrapped parcel. He handed it to Estella who opened it carefully as to not break it. When she saw what it was she gasped. "Legolas, this is beautiful!" She stroked the smooth, well-loved curve of the bow in awe. "But I thought you weren't going to teach me."

"Well I was thinking that perhaps I have been babying you too much and holding you back. I just care about you and don't want to see you get hurt anymore but now I see that I might have been hurting you more than helping you. Haerelion has helped me to see that, so if you want to learn still then I will teach you."

"Of course I want to learn still, but where did you get this bow? This is so beautiful." Estella asked while running her hand over the smooth wood.

"This used to belong to my mother. My father gave it to me after she died and I want you to have it."

Estella was shocked. Legolas was giving her his mother's bow? A part of her didn't want to accept it but she knew that it would be rude if she refused. "I am honored and I will make you proud."

"I know you will. So when did you wish to start training?"

A grin formed on her face. "What about right now?"

"Very well my lady, then shall we?" Legolas asked holding out his hand for her.

Estella laughed and took his hand and the two went down to the training yards to practice before the other warriors arrived for training. When the two arrived Haerelion had just finished setting up targets and Legolas led her to the closest. "Okay, so now the fun really begins." Legolas smirked, helping Estella to get into the right position.

When he was done helping her into the correct position to shoot he let her arm go slightly, but he was still close enough to grab her if he needed to. "Okay now breathe in and focus on the center, and when you are certain you can hit it let the string go."

Estella closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and focused all her attention on the bullseye and a second later she let the arrow fly. With a THUD it hit the area right outside the center. Legolas was impressed. "Not bad for a first try. Try again just like I showed you."

Estella again straightened up, pulled back the string after notching another arrow, took a deep breath and let the arrow go, this time hitting the center. For at least a good hour they practiced, with several of her arrows hitting the center and many others missing. Even so, as Legolas watched her he could see a change come over her. She seemed much more peaceful and happy. Perhaps he had been wrong after all in thinking she was not yet ready to learn.

For several weeks the two trained, each time Estella getting better and better. During this time Legolas also taught her how to forage and hunt, which he discovered she was actually a natural at. It was during this time he had begun teaching her how to handle twin blades. Estella was not as comfortable with them as she was with the bow but she was determined to learn all she could. During one of her training sessions with the twin blades she became very frustrated and stamped her foot in anger. "Oh, I am never going to be as good as you! You are perfect at everything!"

Legolas snorted. "I wish you would tell that to my father…trust me, Estella, I am far from perfect. I have had to learn how to fit in just like you. It is not all fun and games being the son of Thranduil. Being Prince I have to learn how to be diplomatic and to run the kingdom while my father is away, and trust me when I say that pleasing my father is not as easy as it sounds. Then I have had to fight just to show people that they don't have to treat me differently just because I am a Prince. My life has not been easy."

Estella felt ashamed at her small outburst. "I am sorry. I did not know." Why she thought Legolas had it easy she didn't know but she felt like slapping herself for thinking that way.

"No need to apologize, I know I make it look like I have it easy but that came from hundreds of years of practice. Something which you could learn as well. I can teach you if you want."

Estella smiled. "I would love that Legolas, thank you."

Legolas smiled back and picked up the blades. "I think we have had enough practice for one day. How about we go for a horseback ride? I know the perfect place to go when I need to relax and unwind."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Estella hurried and changed into her riding clothes. Life was certainly beginning to look better for her and Legolas knew she was now well on her way to being healed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold wording indicates Sindarin

The following day showed that it would be a beautiful day. Legolas had decided to get up extra early as he had a special surprise planned for Estella. The previous day Estella had shown great improvement with her depression and he noticed that she seemed to shine and feel so free when she was riding.

Legolas had gone into the stables as several new horses had been brought in for the king. Legolas had asked his father if perhaps he could give one of the mares to Estella since she loved to ride and he felt it would be a wonderful surprise to her if she had her own horse. Her father after thinking about it had agreed with Legolas under the condition that she was to not leave the protection of his realm without the protection of an escort.

Legolas elated went to the stables and looked over the horses and had come upon a beautiful brown and white mare who seemed to have a very gentle nature. "You are perfect for Estella mellon. I think you two will get along perfectly," Legolas said as he patted her side. The mare seeming to agree whinnied softly nudging his arm.

Legolas turned to Cabrion the head stable hand and handed over the mare he had chosen for Estella. "Put this mare aside away from the others. She is going to be a gift to Estella. I am off to go and bring her here."

Cabrion smiled and walked the mare to the side and placed her with the other Royal horses. "A fine choice my lord. I think Estella will love this gift."

Legolas laughed. "I certainly hope so Cabrion." And with that he turned and walked back to the palace to bring Estella down.

Estella was still fast asleep when she heard a knock on her doors. Not wanting to be bothered quite yet as she was having a marvelous dream of riding and shooting she pulled the pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep, however the Elf continued to knock. Estella knew who it was. Only one Elf she knew of would continue to pester her like this at this hour: Legolas.

"Go away Legolas, I am sleeping!"

Not deterring from getting her out of bed he opened up her doors and walked over to the curtains and pulled them open allowing the bright light to fill her room. "Estella, rise and shine, it is a beautiful day and I thought we would go for another horse ride this time to the river."

As he was looking around her room he noticed several drawings and sketches hanging up on her walls. Legolas knew that these were not here before so he was very curious as to where they came from. As he took a closer look of a sketch of a young woman whom bore a striking resemblance to Estella he saw that the signature on the bottom had Estella's name on. _So she is also into drawing,_ Legolas thought to himself. He made a mental note to himself to grab some parchment and quills before they left as he was very curious to find out more.

Legolas turned his attention back towards Estella who had started to snore softly and Legolas shook his golden head laughing softly to himself. Taking one of her spare pillows he softly smacked her with it earning him a grunt. "Hey why did you smack me for?"

"You need to get up. Today you have more training and I also have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" This of course got her attention and she sat up staring at Legolas with disheveled hair. "What is it?"

Legolas smirked and tossed her pillow at her. "Well you will just have to get up and find out now won't you?"

Estella threw her pillow back at Legolas who caught it. "Hurry up and get dressed in your riding clothes, and then meet me by the front gates."

Estella waited for Legolas to leave and then she quickly got out of bed. When she had washed her face and got dressed she then brushed her hair. Looking into the mirror she smiled feeling happier then she had in a long time. "Well time to find out what new surprise Legolas has waiting for me this time." And with a skip she left her room and headed towards the front gates.

Legolas was down by the front gates waiting for Estella. He was so excited to show her the surprise that he hadn't noticed he was pacing the floors. He only stopped when he noticed several passersby's looking at him with mild concern. He smiled apologetically at them and stood waiting patiently for Estella to show up.

While he was waiting Galion happened to pass by. Noticing the prince's nervous look he walked up to him concerned that something might be wrong. "My lord Legolas," Galion asked with a small bow. "Is everything okay? You seem nervous."

Legolas startled, looked up at Galion and then shook his head. "Oh Galion, everything is okay. I am just waiting for Estella. I am taking her to the stables as I am giving her, her very own horse. I guess I am just nervous that she might not like it."

Galion chuckled and patted Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas, I am sure that Lady Estella will more than love the horse. I would not worry too much about it."

As they were talking both heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching and turned to see Estella walking towards them a huge smile on her face. "Speaking of Estella, here she comes now, and if I might say so, she seems especially happier as of late."

Legolas had noticed the change in Estella as well. Indeed, it seemed as if these past few weeks a change had come over her. Perhaps Haerelion was right after all and allowing her to train was what she needed. "Yes Galion, it would seem that way would not it?"

Galion nodded. "Good morning my lady. Did you rest well last night?" Galion asked bowing slightly.

"Good morning Galion. I did rest well thank you." Estella bowed back.

"I am glad to hear that. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to get back to work or the king will not be too happy."

Legolas and Estella said goodbye to Galion and then Legolas offered his arm to Estella. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Estella took his arm and smiled warmly. "I am Legolas. I must say I am very curious as to what it is."

"Well then let us go and find out shall we?" With that he picked up a pack that was by the front gates and led her out of the palace towards the stables.

When they had arrived at the stables Estella began to feel her heart pound in her chest. She could not understand why they were here but when they entered the stables and Legolas led her towards the back to where the Royal horses were kept, she saw Cabrion smiling holding the reigns of a brown and white mare.

"Legolas, is this what I think it is?" Estella asked hardly daring to believe what she was thinking.

"Good morning my Lady. I see that Legolas managed to drag you here after all."

Estella looked at Legolas and then at Cabrion. "Is this horse mine?"

"Do you like her?" Legolas asked rubbing the side of the mare who was happy to see him again.

"I love her. Is she really for me?" Estella asked walking slowly towards the mare who had finally noticed Estella and began to nudge her gently.

"Yes she is for you. I thought you should have your own horse and I managed to convince my father to give you one of the new horses he just acquired recently."

Estella overjoyed hugged both Cabrion and Legolas. "Thank you so much! Can I ride her?"

Legolas laughed, "Well that is the reason I had you dress for riding." He then turned to Cabrion and took the reins from him, "Thank-you Cabrion."

Cabrion bowed, "You are welcome my lord, and I am so glad you love your surprise my Lady. May you enjoy her for many years to come."

"I will Cabrion and thank you."

Cabrion bowed and walked away to finish his work for the day leaving Legolas and Estella to prepare for their ride.

"Well Estella, I say we test her out. Do you have a name in mind for her?" Legolas asked saddling his own horse.

"I think I will name her Lúthril," Estella replied now mounting her own horse.

"That is a beautiful name. Let us see how she rides." With that he led his horse out and broke into a run.

It didn't take long for Estella to feel free as she always did when she rode. Riding always made her forget her past and she seemed to feel one with nature when she was riding. That and when she was practicing her shooting skills.

After about an hour they came to a river which was surrounded by many tall beech trees. There was a pasture that was near and was the perfect place to sit and watch the many deer and birds that would wander around the river. When they had dismounted and let their horses run free they sat down and Legolas laid out some food and drink for the two to eat. As they were enjoying the various meats and cheeses and bread Estella noticed another sack next to Legolas.

"What is in that sack Legolas?"

Legolas pointed towards the sack, "This? It is my second surprise for you. Here open it."

Curious as to what else Legolas could possibly give her she opened the sack to find parchment and quills inside. Giving Legolas a look she took them out.

"I noticed that in your room earlier, you had several drawings and sketches. I was hoping that you could possibly draw me something?"

Estella blushed. It was true she was very artistic but she had never shown anyone aside from her mother any of her work. "What would you like me to draw?"

Legolas shrugged. "Surprise me."

Raising an eye at him she smirked and after thinking for a few minutes she began to draw. Legolas watched her every so often trying to sneak a peek at what she was drawing, but Estella would laugh and tell him he had to wait. After a while she told him to close his eyes. When Legolas had closed them she handed him the drawing and told him to look.

Legolas opened his eyes and gasped softly. For there on the parchment was a portrait of him on his horse. "Estella, this is by far some of the most gifted work I have seen in my life and I have seen a lot. You are extremely gifted. Have you ever thought of using your talents as a means to target your sadness?"

Estella blushed even more and looked away towards the river and started picking blades of grass. "I used to but ever since arriving I have found it difficult to acquire the supplies need to draw."

Legolas looked back at the drawing and then he got an idea in his mind. "This is beautiful Estella, thank-you."

"You are welcome Legolas."

After they had spent most of the day at the river and riding and the sun began to set in the horizon the two rode back to the palace. When Estella and Legolas rubbed down their horses and arrived back at the palace Legolas told Estella that he had something he needed to do and he would meet her at her room later to escort her to dinner.

After she had arrived at her room and she had cleaned up and dressed for the evening meal with the help of Esgalwathel, she awaited the arrival of Legolas. She was beginning to wonder where he was when he knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

Estella nodded and Legolas came in with a huge parcel in his hands. "What is that?"

Legolas grinned and handed her the parcel which was heavy to her surprise. With a puzzled look on her face she unwrapped the parcel and let out a gasp. With tears in her eyes she looked at Legolas at a loss for words, for there in front of her, were assortments of parchment paper, canvases, paints, pens, and pencils of different types.

"I figured you could use these to help you channel your sadness. A gift like yours deserves to be noticed Estella. It should not go to waste."

Estella tried to hold back her t ears but found she couldn't and flung herself into his arms. "Thank-you Legolas. I don't even know what to say to this."

Legolas hugged her back, "You don't have to say anything Estella. Just seeing you happy is enough. Now let us go to supper before there is no food left to eat."

Estella laughed and with that the two of them walked down to the dining halls. However, Estella made a promise to herself that she would put the gift that Legolas gave her to good use.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold words indicate Sindarin

One bright summer afternoon, Legolas and Estella were sitting in one of the gardens deep in conversation. The birds were busy singing their happy tunes and a few of the gardeners were busy pruning some of the flowers. Estella was busy drawing with the new pencils and paper that Legolas had purchased her not too long ago. Things were really looking up for Estella as she was laughing a lot more and her eyes seemed more bright.

As Estella was concentrating on some of the small details of her sketch Legolas asked her a question that he had been wanting to ask her for a while now. "Estella, I have been meaning to ask you this for a while, but where did you learn how to draw so well?"

Estella put the pencil and paper down and a small smile formed on her lips as she answered. "I learned how to draw from my mother. I was just a small girl when she first began teaching me. We would spend hours just the two of us sitting together and drawing, painting or anything that had to do with art."

Legolas smiled as he watched her remember those happy times. "Well she taught you well Estella. What was your mother like and what other things did you and her used to do?"

Estella wasn't sure if she wanted to really talk about her mother but when she looked at Legolas, she couldn't help but feel like she could open up to him. "Well, my mother was very beautiful, but then all little girls think that about their mom's. She had long black hair, and soft gray eyes. She was also very kind and soft spoken but if riled up she could become your worst enemy." Estella laughed when she remembered how angry her mom could get. "She was also very strong-willed, proud and stubborn as a mule. Traits by the way I seemed to have inherited from her!"

Legolas laughed. Boy did he love seeing her happy and laughing. He would do almost anything to keep her happy. "Yes, I would have to agree with that."

Estella raised an eye and smirked before continuing on. "My mother was also very sad although she tried her best to hide it. At first she was able to disguise her sadness by drawing and by doing other things with me such as taking long walks up in the mountains, going out to eat, or she would read me books or make up stories, or sew and cook together. But the happiest memory I have of her is her singing to me when I was very young."

"But I take it, it did not last for very long?"

Estella, frowned. "No, like I said she was very sad and while at first she was able to hide it, as time went on it seemed to consume her more and more until there was nothing really nothing more to her then an outer shell. I would try and ask her what was wrong but she would tell me not to worry about it. I eventually found out it was about my father from hearing her cry out for him at night although I could never understand his name. I tried asking her one time about him and why he was not here and she got angry at me and told me not to bring him up again. Well, long story short, one night I went to check on her and when I went in her room, she had passed on. The healers told me it was a heart attack but like I told you before I think it was from a broken heart. Despite what she said about my father, I know she loved him and missed him greatly and I believe that my father was from this world. I mean it would make sense. She had told me he was from another country but would never tell me what it was and she had told me that it was impossible to see him again but she never told me why?" When she finished despite her best efforts a tiny tear slipped down her cheek.

Legolas gave a pained look as Estella recounted all of her painful memories of her mother. He knew all too well how painful it was to think about it as he often still hurt when he thought of his mother. Legolas wiped the tear away from her cheek. "I am sorry Estella. I did not mean to bring up such a painful topic."

"It is alright Legolas, I do not mind talking about it to you, but can I ask you if you think my father is from this world?" Estella hoped for some strange reason that he was and that she could find him. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him.

Legolas sighed and straightened his back as he thought about this. He had often wondered the same thing and had asked his father on more than one occasion and although they were not sure if he was still on these shores they were sure that he had at one time been. It was the only thing that seemed to make sense as to why she would be brought here. That and the necklace that she had shown them a while back of her mother's. Only a jewel like that could have been created here in Middle Earth.

"Yes, Estella, I do believe your father was from this world. That necklace of yours for one thing gives it away. The craftsmanship of it is of our people and if what you say is true and it was a gift to your mother from your father then yes he is from here, however, I cannot say for sure whether or not he is still on these shores. It is possible that after your mother vanished from this world, that your father took ship and sailed over seas. More than likely though he is still here as that is the only thing that would make sense as to why the Valar brought you back here. But, I promise you that I will do everything I can to help you find him or at least what happened to him."

Estella took Legolas by the hand and squeezed it. "Thank-you Legolas. For everything. Now enough about me and my mother, what about your mother? And if it is too painful to talk about you do not have too."

If it had of been anyone else he would have changed the subject or told them to mind their tongue, but since it was Estella he felt at ease talking to her about it. Besides, she had just spilled everything to him about her mom so it seemed only fair that he returned the favor. "Well what do you want to know?"

"What was she like and where is she now?" Estella answered giving Legolas her full attention.

Legolas sifted his position and plucked a piece of grass as he thought about his mom. "Well, my mother was the light of my father's eye and the heart of this kingdom. She was very beautiful. My father says I get most of my looks from her. She was very graceful and kind. She was the only one who could keep my father's temper in check and make him laugh. Often times she would mingle with the other elves especially the children."

"Were you close to her?" Estella asked feeling a pain in her heart as Legolas spoke about her. She could tell this was very hard for him and she wanted to comfort him like he had her.

"Yes, believe it or not, I was closer to her than I was my father. My mother would take me out for walks as well in the forest while it was still safe to do so. She would sing me to sleep or comfort me when I had a bad dream. She even made wooded swords and we would have pretend fights." Legolas laughed when he remembered those pretend fights.

"What happened to her?"

Legolas looked down and closed his eyes. "She died when I was still very young. She was coming back from visiting family from a neighboring realm and her escort was ambushed by Orcs. The guards were able to kill them but she had received a fatal injury and by the time she was brought back here, there was nothing that the healers could do. After she died my father became more cold and bitter and now he does not even laugh. Anything that reminds him her breaks his heart, and sometimes I wonder if that includes me."

Estella didn't know what to say. She just looked at Legolas and before she realized what she was doing she took him into her arms and held him. "Oh Legolas, I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say. I am so sorry."

Legolas stayed in Estella's embrace for several minutes before they pulled apart. "How did you ever heal from that?"

"I took up shooting my bow and learning how to fight when I was old enough to learn. Before that, I did not do much at all. I tried talking to my father but he was too caught up in his own grief to really know how to help me. I became close to Haerelion and a few other of my father's staff until my father was able to finally deal with me. He is a lot better now than he was but he still has not fully recovered from it. I know my father loves me and he would do anything to protect me but sometimes I wonder if I cause him pain whenever he looks at me and he is reminded of her."

"Oh Legolas, I can't even imagine what that must be like. Have you ever tried talking to him and telling him how you feel?"

Legolas scoffed, "I doubt he would understand. Maybe one day I will have enough courage to ask him but right now, no."

"Legolas, I can tell by looking at your father that the way he looks at you, he loves you with all of his heart. He may not know how to show it but he does and I am sure that if he knew that his is how you felt, it would hurt him and he would want to change that. Yes, I am sure you do remind him of your mother, but I don't think it causes him pain and if it does I don't think he even realizes it. I would talk to him and tell him how you feel but, only when you feel ready to. Until then, know that I am here to help you or talk to you whenever you need me."

"Thank-you Estella. I am glad that I am able to talk to someone about this and that it is someone who understands what it is like to lose a loved one."

"You are welcome Legolas, and I am glad that I am able to help you just as you have helped me."

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them sat in the garden talking about their mother's while Estella continued to sketch. By the end of the afternoon the two of them had developed a new heart-felt respect for one another.


	10. Chapter 10

It was mid-morning as Legolas headed towards Estella's room. On his way he hummed a favorite tune of his as he thought about how to tell her of the upcoming grand feast that was to take place. Legolas's father threw many feasts but this one was different, this one Legolas was nervous about; it was the first feast that Estella was to attend and he had decided that she would be his guest of honor.

Legolas had attended many feasts and had danced with many an elleth but for some reason he felt more nervous than he had ever felt before an upcoming feast in his life. He shook his head and chided himself for such feelings. Estella was just a close friend, nothing more. Finally,

he approached the doors to her rooms. As he lifted a hand to knock, the doors opened, revealing a smiling Estella.

"Good morning Legolas, how was your night?" She chirped.

Legolas must have had a very funny look on his face as Estella began to laugh. "What is so amusing?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Your face when I opened the doors!" Her laugh reverberated down the corridor. "You had such a confused look when I opened them before you knocked!" She laughed even harder and Legolas realized he had never seen her laugh like this before "Do not forget that I am an elf too. I heard you approaching." Estella tapped her delicately pointed ears and opened the doors wider, standing aside and motioning for Legolas to come in.

He graciously accepted the offer and took the nearest seat. "Thank you." Legolas started playing with the hem of his tunic as he tried to think of a way to tell her about the feast and how he was going to ask her to be his guest of honor. Finally mustering up the courage he looked her straight in the eye. "The reason I came to see you was to inform you that in a fortnight my father is throwing one of his magnificent feasts and I would like you to be my guest of honor." He grimaced internally at the stiff formality he had delivered it with, berating himself. "That is if you are open to it." He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for Estella to absorb the information. He only hoped that he hadn't made a fool of himself in the process.

Legolas cursed silently to himself. _Why am I so worried about this I am only asking her to allow me to escort her to the feast. We are just friends._

Estella nearly choked on her glass of water when Legolas asked her to be his date for the feast. He wanted to escort HER to a feast?! She didn't know what the Middle Earth term was but back in Seattle this would definitely be classified as a date. She stared at him and for the first time in a while she was at a loss for words. Somehow, after several attempts, she was able to croak out a simple yes.

Legolas sighed in relief at her acceptance. "I am glad to hear that. I shall have Esgalwathel escort you to the head seamstress Hwinneth this afternoon to be fit for a dress for the feast. I shall take my leave now to inform Hwinneth to expect you later today." He turned to escape before he did something stupid, berating himself for his awkward formality. Over the past few weeks they had settled into a close, easy friendship, yet now he found himself acting like a self-conscious idiot.

As he began to disappear through the door, Estella blurted out, "I cannot dance." She said it so fast she shocked herself and felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

Legolas cocked a smile at her. _So she cannot dance?_ He turned back to her, plucking up his courage for the second time that day. "Well, that can be remedied, my lady, for I am learned in the arts of dancing and it would be my pleasure to teach you personally."

Estella blushed even more at the thought of being so close to him but she knew she very well could not go to the feast and not know how to dance. "If it would not be any trouble, I would be grateful for your help."

Legolas grinned in pleasure, "It would be no trouble at all. I shall stop by here after dinner this evening for your first lesson." He took a small hand in his and placing a small kiss in the palm of her hand, he slipped out of the room, leaving behind a very surprised and nervous elleth.

"What have I just gotten myself into?" Estella groaned out loud once he left.

* * *

Later that afternoon Esgalwathel stopped by and escorted Estella to the fitting room where Hwinneth was waiting for them. Estella was very nervous as she had never had a dress fitting before and did not know what to expect.

When they arrived Estella looked around her in awe at all the exquisite fabrics and dresses that were displayed around the room which was a marvel in itself. The walls were painted a beautiful light blue, like that of the sky on a summer's day, and candles lined the walls giving off a florescent light. There were intricate stools for a person to stand or sit on as they were being measured, each partnered with a delicately worked toolset.

Estella could have looked around the room forever, entranced. She walked over to one of the dresses that was hanging up and softly stroked the material with her fingertips. It was light green with darker threading that lined the sleeves and bottom of the dress. The material flowed through her fingers, as soft as a feather. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Hwinneth come in.

"Do you like it Lady Estella?"

Estella let out a soft gasp of surprise and whirled around, feeling like a naughty child caught red-handed. "Oh…I…that is, yes I do. It is beautiful," she fumbled over her words.

Hwinneth laughed softly. "I am glad you think so but I do not think that color would do you justice. Worry not, when I am through with you, you will have the most beautiful dress in all of Mirkwood. Please, if you would step over here for me, we can get started." Hwinneth's smile was warm and gentle as she motioned Estella over to the closest stool. "Esgalwathel, if you would like to stay you may or you may come back later. Lady Estella and I will be fine."

"I do not mind staying, if Lady Estella is happy." Esgalwathel smiled at her friend.

Estella returned it as she stepped on to the stool, "Of course I do not mind. I would be glad of the extra company."

Esgalwathel's smile widened and she took a seat across from Estella. Hwinneth took what appeared to be a form of measuring tape and began to take down measurements. "So what colors do you like lady Estella?" She asked as she wrote down some numbers.

"I like blues, greens, and purples of all shades." Estella answered as Hwinneth measured around her bust, writing down more numbers in flowing script.

Hwinneth then took a moment to study Estella with experienced eyes. "Hmmm, I think that with your eye color and the dark sheen of your hair that you would look stunning in midnight blue." The seamstress continued to appraise Estella who held her breath, sensing that she had not finished yet. "Light blue sleeves perhaps? With a silver lining I think." The seamstress raised an eyebrow, indicating that she was finished and Estella shrugged happily.

"Well you are the expert in this department so I will trust you in this matter."

"Then it is settled. If you will wait here for just a minute, I will fetch the material and we can begin." Hwinneth went in the back room and a few minutes later she emerged with swathes of material in her arms. "Now this," she said holding up the darker blue, "will be the main part of the dress. The lighter blue will be the sleeves."

Both fabrics shimmered as the light caught them and Estella gasped at the color as she held out her hand to touch them. Not only was it more beautiful and elegant than anything she had encountered in her former world but the material was very soft. "It is so gorgeous. I love it already and it is not even made yet." She blushed slightly at the girly foolishness of her words.

Hwinneth smiled as she began to cut out the material to fit the measurements she had written down.

"You will look absolutely breathtaking in it Estella." She heard Esgalwathel say.

"I'm actually terrified." Estella looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I have never been to a feast before and Legolas has asked me to be his guest of honor. He is to teach me to dance later on tonight."

Hwinneth gave Esgalwathel a sly smile, her scissors never pausing in their rhythmic snipping. Estella caught the exchanged looks out of the corner of her eye and wondered what she had missed. "Am I missing something?"

Esgalwathel shook her silver head, unable to stop a grin from spreading across her face. "It is nothing."

"It must be something!" Estella protested. She hadn't imagined that look and Esgalwathel's grin was approaching Cheshire cat standards. "Please tell me!" She tried to put on a pleading expression which was ruined by Esgalwathel's infectious grin causing the corners of Estella's mouth to turn upwards.

Esgalwathel shook her silver mane once more, mirth all over her face. "I shan't spoil the surprise for you."

"Surprise? What surprise! Oh please tell me!" Estella practically bounced up and down in excitement, caught up in the moment.

Esgalwathel shared another glance with Hwinneth before caving, "Oh it's nothing much…" She waved her hands dismissively and Estella mock-glared at her friend.

The grin extended further as she announced, "I think our Prince is beginning to fall for you, My Lady." Esgalwathel gave Estella a mocking curtsey, softened by the kind smile on her face.

Estella stared incredulously at her friend, almost speechless. "He is what?" She blinked in disbelief. "No… It can't be. We are nothing more than friends. There is no way he is falling for me. He can't…it is impossible." Everything swirled around in her head in a confused mush.

Hwinneth turned around with her hands on her hips, "I can assure you that he most definitely is falling in love with you. Never before has he showered anyone with so many gifts." Upon seeing Estella's shocked face she smiled, "The whole palace knows he has been bestowing gifts unto you. And he has never asked an elleth to a feast before, or given her personal dancing and fighting lessons." Her smile was broad. "Not to mention the fact that he is the happiest anybody has ever seen him."

Estella shook her head, unable to believe it. "You've got it-"

Esgalwathel cut in, her smile lessened slightly now the reveal was over. "He may not admit it or even realize it yet but he does have feelings for you. And I believe that you also have feelings for him."

Estella could only shake her head in denial.

"Don't you shake your head at us! I can tell by how your eyes light up when you talk about him, how he makes you laugh and the way your body language changes when he enters the room." Esgalwathel pointed out, leaving no room for Estella to escape.

Estella could not argue with those statements, but there was no possible way she was in love with him…was she? She did not know what it was like to be in love... "What should I do?" Her question came out haltingly, accompanied by beseeching eyes. Estella suddenly felt lost again, with no idea what she should do next.

The teasing atmosphere melted away as Esgalwathel stood up and walked over to her friend. Taking her by the hands she sighed softly, "My lady, ever since you came here all those months ago we have watched you change from a sad, scared and lonely elleth to a beautiful, happy and confident one. You have been sad for most of your life, you deserve to be happy. As does Legolas. You must follow your heart, not fight it. When the right time comes you will know."

"What of his father? He would never allow his son to court someone like me." Estella had got on the more prickly side of King Thranduil a couple of times since her arrival and while she had come to respect him greatly, she doubted her worth in his eyes. She was a nobody, and Legolas was a prince.

Hwinneth spoke up this time. "Our king would not deny his son happiness. He might be stern and protective, but when it comes down to it he wants what is best for his son and if that means allowing a common elleth to court Legolas then he will not stand in your way."

A sudden fear gripped Estella. "What if Legolas does not return the feelings at all. He has not said anything to me… Why are we even discussing this?" Her breath hitched in her throat at the last sentence. She could not believe they were having this discussion. It was preposterous. Legolas could not love her! For some reason that thought scared her, and made her feel small and weak.

Esgalwathel squeezed her friend's hands. "Trust me, in time he will open to you. He already has in more ways than one. Maybe not verbally but in his actions. He might not realize it right now, but in time, he will, and when that time comes, you both will know what to do."

Estella lowered her eyes, thoughts racing round her head. She took strength from her friend's comforting smile and firm grip on her hands. Esgalwathel would not lead her astray, not intentionally. But she was now more confused than ever. Not to mention scared. How could she have dancing lessons with Legolas alone now that the thought that he might like her in a non-platonic light had been planted. How was she ever going to get through tonight, let alone the next two weeks?!

Hwinneth came over and began to pin the dress into place, Estella barely noticing. The rest of the fitting was silent as Estella was deep in thought about the conversation that had just took place. She didn't register the concerned looks Esgalwathel and Hwinneth shared. When Hwinneth had finished pinning the material together she helped Estella take the soon to be gown off. "There we go, now all I have to do is sew this together and then in about a week you can come back and we will do the final fitting."

"Thank-you Hwinneth. I appreciate you taking the time to do this." Estella mustered a genuine smile, a spark of excitement coming back as she watched the material being bundled away.

"Oh it is no trouble at all Lady Estella."

Once Estella had quickly got dressed into her other clothes, the two ellith waved goodbye to the seamstress and headed to the dining hall for supper. Estella periodically glanced towards Legolas, now unable to forget the conversation from earlier, smiling at him whenever he caught her eye. She was so distracted that she barely engaged in conversation, only half-listening.

* * *

That evening when she was in her room waiting for Legolas to show up for the dance lessons, butterflies flew around her stomach in droves. The more she thought about her impending doom, the worse they got. She had always been told she had two left feet. What if Legolas hated her because she couldn't dance! As soon as the thought popped into her head she dismissed it as being completely irrational, but it wouldn't quite go away. To keep occupied she jumped up and began to pace up and down, muttering to herself. "I can do this; this is no big deal. After all Elves are graceful right? Those other times were just my awkward stage."

However, the more she thought about it, the more nervous she became until she thought she was going to discharge her evening meal. "Oh who am I kidding? I cannot do this!" She was just making up her mind to tell Legolas she couldn't have her lesson when a knock came on the door.

"Estella, it is me. May I come in?" There was no need to ask who it was.

Estella froze in place. He was here. Now. Perhaps if she didn't answer or if she feigned snoring he would go away. As she was trying to think of what to do, she didn't realize that she had subconsciously walked to the door and found herself opening it.

Legolas gave her his customary grin, "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Uh, yeah about that. I am not sure it is a good idea." Estella noticed her hands were shaking.

Legolas took off his outer robe and set it down on a chair. "Estella, it will be fine. I promise, I don't bite," he said, laughing.

Estella laughed despite herself, some of the nervousness draining away now he was here, just being him, like everything was the same. "No, it is not that, it is just…well, I was given dance lessons before and ended up tripping over my own feet. It was a disaster."

"Nonsense, you just never had the right teacher. Now come on, it will be easy. We will just take it one step at a time." Legolas held out his hand with an encouraging smile and Estella took it. He pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other in his free hand.

"Now, the key to dancing is to relax and keep your eyes on me, not my feet. Just try and follow my lead. Clear your mind of everything else and the rest will fall into place. Are you ready?"

Estella swallowed hard and nodded, allowing Legolas to slowly lead her into a slow dance. Soon she began to relax more and more as he continued to lead her into one dance after another. She found that the dancing began to come naturally, she didn't have to concentrate on what her feet were doing or where they were going. Instead she could study Legolas's face and she found herself drawn into his eyes, beginning to lose herself in time and space. And then, abruptly, they stopped.

Legolas dropped her hand and moved away with a smile as Estella dropped her gaze to the floor, blushing. "You see; you can do it!"

She had no idea how long they had been dancing but she suddenly found herself yawning.

"It is late, you should rest. If you want, we can continue again tomorrow at the same time?" Was it just her imagination or was their a hopeful note in Legolas's voice?

Estella nodded her head in a yes as she escorted Legolas to the door. "I would love that."

"Then it is settled then. I will meet you here tomorrow night and before you know it you will be the second best dancer in Mirkwood." Legolas brimmed with happiness.

"Who is the first might I ask?"

Legolas shot her a cocky smile "Me, of course."

"Oh so sure of yourself are we?" Estella teased, lightly smacking his shoulder, her smile growing more sincere. "I had a wonderful time tonight, thank-you."

"You are most welcome. Good night my lady." Legolas took her hand again and gave the top a light kiss, flashing her a smile before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Estella blushing and full of hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold words indicate Sindarin

The day of the feast had finally arrived. After two weeks of blood, sweat and tears poured into her private dance lessons with Legolas, and the lessons on proper etiquette from Calithilchon, who Thranduil had personally hired to teach Estella, she was finally ready.

The night before she had her final dress fitting. Hwinneth upon looking at her finished masterpiece had beamed with pride exclaiming that this was her finest work yet. Estella had to agree and had thanked her repeatedly asking her how she could ever repay her. Hwinneth had told her the best way she could repay her was to have fun and Estella had promised her that she would.

Estella then had one final dance lesson just to make her confident that she would not trip and fall on her face. Legolas assured her that night after the lesson was over that she would be just fine. Legolas had found it hard to believe that she had such a hard time being graceful in her formal world. Estella had told him that it was true and that the only thing she could think of that would explain her gracefulness now was her elven attributes were finally coming forth.

Estella was now in her room pacing back and forth almost hyperventilating. If it had even been possible to do so she would have worn a hole into the floor by now. Esgalwathel was busy trying to calm her down. She had seen her friend nervous before but this was worse than anything she had seen.

"Lady Estella, sit down and breathe, you are going to put a hole in the floor," she said for the third time that evening. Taking her friend by the hand and leading her to her bed they both sat down. "Why are you so nervous? You know how to dance, and you have been to enough dinners to know how to properly act."

Estella frowned, shaking her ebony head. "I don't know... This one is different. I'll be dancing, in front of everyone, with Legolas. Esgalwathel, what if I fall, what if I open my mouth and say something completely stupid and humiliate myself in front of everyone! What if..."

"Estella stop," Esgalwathel said with an amused smile, raising her hand. "Estella, you can say all the what if's you want and work yourself up until you make yourself sick or you can relax and just let yourself have fun. Remember, Prince Legolas will be with you the whole time and you know he will not let you fall or make a fool of yourself, nor will he mind if you do."

Estella smiled softly and took a deep breath forcing herself to relax, "I guess you are right. Forgive me for being so foolish."

"There is nothing to forgive mellon." Esgalwathel replied squeezing Estella's hand gently. "Now let us get you ready, you know who will be here shortly to escort you to the feast and you do not want to keep him waiting."

The two rose to their feet and Esgalwathel helped Estella get ready for the feast. After Estella bathed, she slipped into the dress that was made just for her. The way it fit her showed off every curve of her body, and when the silver threading hit the light just right it almost seemed to sparkle like the stars in the night sky. Esgalwathel then proceeded to braid Estella's long hair in intricate elven braids, keeping it away from her face while leaving the rest to cascade down her shoulders in dark rivulets. Esgalwathel stood back to admire her handiwork, a huge smile crossing her face.

"There we are. You look absolutely beautiful Estella." Esgalwathel gently led Estella to a full length mirror. "Look!"

What Estella saw made her gasp. Her gown took her breath away, clinging to her curves before plunging to the floor in folds of shimmering material, silver thread catching the light, sparkling like a thousand tiny stars. She could barely believe what she was seeing in the mirror for instead of the scrawny girl, there was a grown elleth, a less careworn image of her mother. Estella had to wipe a small tear from her eye. _I'm beautiful,_ she thought to herself. "Thank-you Esgalwathel, for everything," Estella said, a radiant smile on her face.

Esgalwathel smiled in return, "You are welcome."

Just then a knock came on the door. "Estella, may I come in?"

Estella looked back at Esgalwathel who was hiding a small smirk. "What do I do?"

Esgalwathel laughed, "Well you can start by letting him in."

Estella blushed and walked to the door. Inhaling deeply, she turned the knob.

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks as the door silently opened, revealing Estella with a nervous smile on her face. He was utterly speechless, only one thought running through his mind. _She is beautiful! Like the stars in the heavens._ In his wonder and surprise, the small nagging feeling that he had seen her somewhere before, a long time ago, went unnoticed.

"Estella?" He eventually stammered out. Estella nodded shyly. "You are breathtaking. Hwinneth truly outdid herself this time."

Estella blushed embarrassment, unable to reply. For some reason she could not take her eyes off of him. Legolas was dashing. Dressed in a white tunic and leggings with silver threading sewn throughout and a silver circlet adorning his blonde hair, Estella could not find the proper words to say to him let alone let him in. It was only after Esgalwathel had cleared her throat that Legolas and Estella had been brought back to reality.

"Oh forgive me Legolas, please come in." Estella managed to splutter moving to the side for him to enter.

"Thank-you," Legolas said softly and entered the room, making his way to his usual chair.

Esgalwathel turned towards Estella, "If you will not be needing my help anymore my Lady I will be leaving now."

Estella smiled. "No, Esgalwathel. I will be fine. Thank-you for all your help."

"Then I shall take my leave. Please excuse me while I go finish setting up for the feast. "My lord, my lady," Esgalwathel said bowing her head in respect as she left.

When they were finally alone Legolas set a medium box on the small table in front of him. "I brought you a little something for the feast. I thought you would like it." He smiled nervously, hoping that she would, dreading it if she didn't.

Estella's blush deepened further. "Legolas, you didn't have to get me anything." She reached out and opened it with tentative fingers, letting out a gasp of wonder and surprise. There in the box on a soft velvet cushion was a silver circlet that was almost identical to Legolas's. The only different was that hers had a small milky white oval shaped jewel in the middle.

"It is gorgeous," she said softly, stroking the metal with a fingertip, hardly daring to touch it. "I-I don't know what to say. Thankyou." She looked at him, her delight evident in her eyes.

"I am glad you like it. Since you are my guest of honor Adar thought it would only be proper for you to wear this and had it specially made for you." Legolas took the circlet out of the box and placed it gently on her head with a soft murmur. "He may not voice it, but he has grown very fond of you."

Estella was not sure how to respond to that. When she first showed up at Mirkwood she knew that the king did not fully trust her and had even acted slightly cold towards her, but slowly over the months he had changed his demeanor towards her and had even begun treating her more like a daughter than a guest. "Thankyou. It's beautiful."

"You are most welcome." Legolas then stepped back and smiled his signature grin. "You are truly breathtaking tonight. I will have to keep you close to me or every ellyn in Mirkwood will clamor after you."

Estella playfully smacked Legolas's arm, "Legolas stop teasing me."

He laughed in reply. "I'm being very serious. Are you ready to go? Everyone will be arriving now."

Estella looked at Legolas her earlier fears slowly creeping back in. "I guess so. Promise me something though."

Legolas became serious, "Anything Estella, what is it?"

"Promise me that you will not leave me tonight or let me fall," Estella said softly, not taking her eyes off of him. She knew she probably sounded silly but inside she really was terrified.

"Estella," Legolas said taking her small hand in his. "I swear to you that I will be with you the whole time and nothing will by any means happen to you. I will not let you fall."

Estella smiled and before she realized what she was doing she was hugging him. "Thank-you Legolas.

Legolas was momentarily caught off guard but then found himself returning the hug, an unconscious smile spreading on his face. "You are welcome. Let us be going now. Adar will be wondering where we are before too long." Pulling out of the hug Legolas offered her his arm and the two proceeded down the hallway towards the feast.

When they arrived Estella could not help but be completely in awe at the sight that they were met with. The king's main dining hall had been transformed into an exquisite feast. It reminded Estella of something she would have seen on TV back home. There were decorations, flowers, leaves of every shape and color and lanterns of various sizes filling the room with a soft luminous light. But what caught her attention the most were the tables. Several long rectangular tables lined the walls of the hall, each one filled to the brim with food of every kind. She saw cheeses, breads, fruits and vegetables, heaps of meat and fish of uncountable varieties cooked in a myriad of different ways. She couldn't help but salivate at the sight, not to mention the beautiful smells pervading the air.

In the middle of the room were the guests. Some of the Elves she recognized such as Galion the Butler and the head kitchen maid Beririel who were deep in conversation, the stable hand Cabrion who was dancing with Esgalwathel, Haerelion the master trainer, Innor the healer, Feren, Lethuin the head hunter and Elros. As her eyes skipped over all the faces Estella realized she had met far more than she thought and began to relax a little. However, there were more she did not recognize and some of them she had heard were visiting from outside of Mirkwood and as she saw them she tensed up again. Most of the elves were either drinking small goblets of wine, eating or were deep in conversation.

Legolas must have sensed Estella tense for he quietly whispered, "Estella, you will be fine, I promise. Just relax and let yourself go. You are among friends here." He whispered to her.

Estella took a deep breath and felt herself relax a bit at his words and he led her to where his father was talking another high-standing ellon. The elf in question was tall and had long dark ebony hair that was pulled back half way. He appeared to look very wise and looked as one who had seen countless ages. He wore a gold circlet on his head and smiled kindly and stood erect when he saw the two approach, interest kindling in his eyes as he looked at Estella. She couldn't help notice a little tension drain out of the expressions of both elf-lords as Thranduil turned his attention towards them. Despite her nerves, Estella's interest was piqued and she made a mental note to ask Legolas later.

"Ah, Legolas, I see that you two finally showed up. I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you," Thranduil said with a mock disapproving glare.

"Forgive us Adar, I was helping Estella with some last minute nerves." Legolas laughed. Estella however blushed a deep shade of red.

Thranduil nodded in understanding and then turned to Estella, "I see you are wearing the gift I had made for you. Do you like it?"

"Yes, my lord. It is more than I deserve after all the kindness you have already shown me." Estella replied timidly, her mind scrambling, trying to remember what Calithilchon had taught her about etiquette.

Thranduil was slightly surprised and pleased at how the young elleth comported herself. He had had few dealings with her himself but had heard much from his son. It had come as a surprise when Legolas had asked for his permission to officially bring Estella to the feast and Thranduil had had his doubts at how she would cope, not having spent much time with her own people. "It is my pleasure pen neth."

He then turned and addressed the elf next to him who had stood silently throughout the exchange. "Lord Elrond, may I introduce you to Estella."

Elrond bowed his head and smiled at Estella, whose own smile was nervous at meeting someone who was evidently very important. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Estella. Where are you from if I may ask?" Something in his gaze made Estella realize that this question was significant and she froze slightly, unsure as to what she should say.

Thankfully Legolas came to her rescue. "Estella is a guest here. My patrol found her wandering alone in the northern borders. She was lost and so we brought her here until we can discover where her kin are." Legolas replied, carefully excluding the fact that she was from another world. This was neither the time nor the place to divulge that information and he hoped that Elrond would not notice his discomfort and ask more questions.

"I see," Elrond said noticing Legolas awkwardness, deciding not to press the matter further. However, her background did nothing to shake his suspicions, only strengthening them further. He longed to ask her whether she knew who her parents were but that was a question for another time. "I hope you find your lost kin. I will leave you be as I see Lady Galadriel is currently unattended and I have some pressing matters to talk to her about." He bowed politely to Estella and left, heading towards an extraordinarily tall and beautiful elleth with a mane of golden hair.

Thranduil turned to the young couple, an unreadable smile on his face. "Why don't you two get some food and enjoy yourselves. I myself am going to get another glass of Dorwinion before Galion decides to drink all of it."

Legolas laughed and then escorted Estella over to a table where the two of them sat down and ate their fair share of food. Estella could not remember the last time she had such scrumptious food. She even had a couple glasses of Dorwinion before she began to feel a little tipsy. She leant back in her chair, groaning a little and as she did so she caught sight of Lord Elrond and her mind jumped to the question she had meant to ask Legolas earlier. "Legolas, why did your father and Lord Elrond seem… tense when they were talking?"

His sharp look made her wonder if she shouldn't have asked but then his expression grew sad, "I'm surprised you noticed, not many who do not already know do. My father and one of Lord Elrond's sons had a disagreement many years ago and still do not speak." He caught Estella's questioning gaze and shook his head. "That is a story for another day, for it is a sad one, and today is about celebration!" He held out a hand with his trademark smile. "Would you care to dance?"

While they had been talking the minstrels had begun to play slower pieces and many other elven couples had risen to dance.

"Legolas, I don't…"

Legolas cut her off. "Estella, I promise you that you will do just fine. Remember, I swore to you that I would not let you fall."

Estella, sighed and took his hand as he slowly led her into a slow dance. At first she tensed up but as the music went on, she began to relax and soon drifted away until it was just the two of them left in the middle of the hall, all the other couples taking a wine or food break.

Estella laid her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beat, tightening her grip around his waist. Legolas' smile grew and his voice was soft. "See. I told you that you would have a good time if you just allowed yourself to."

Estella giggled quietly and looked Legolas in the eye. For the first time she really noticed how blue they were, like a summer sky on a cloudless day, and she felt herself getting lost in his gaze. Her heart pounded in her chest as he smiled at her while he softly brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. It was in this moment she realized the truth: she was completely in love with Legolas!

Then she immediately tried to deny it. _No, I can't be in love with him. He is the crown prince and I'm…I'm just Estella!_ She thought frantically to herself. She had never been in love before, much less with a prince. The very thought caused a knot of fear to coalesce in her stomach.

Legolas must have noticed a change in her as he looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright? You look a little faint."

Estella nodded and went to sit down. She couldn't tell him she loved him, what if he didn't feel the same way back?! Instead her brain came up with an appropriate excuse before going into meltdown, panicking. "Yes, I think I just need to sit for a minute. This is a lot more excitement than I am used to."

Legolas led her to a chair. "I will go and get you a drink. Just rest for a minute." He disappeared into the crowd leaving Estella's head swimming. What was she getting herself into? She was already in way too deep. She had no business having these kinds of feelings for Legolas. Estella was so deep into thought she didn't even notice Elrond standing next to her. "Are you alright Lady Estella?"

Estella jumped, thankful that she didn't let out a little shriek. Regaining her composure, she smiled shakily, "Lord Elrond, you scared me. Yes, I am fine. Just a little too much excitement." She couldn't help but wonder why he had come over.

Now he was here Elrond had to make some sort of small talk. He could not just interrogate this poor elleth, no matter what his feelings were, no matter how strong his suspicions and desire to know the truth. He scoured his mind for a common topic and it alighted on her obvious attraction for Legolas.

"I could not help but notice you and Legolas. I must say that the two of you look very close."

Estella paled, "What do you mean? We are just friends that is all."

Elrond sat down next to her with a chuckle. "My dear, I saw the way you two were looking at one another and how he held you as you danced. I too was in love a long time ago. I know what love looks like."

They had reminded him of a different couple dancing countless years before. But maybe that was just wishful thinking, born from a desire to finally know the truth.

Estella felt like the whole world was spinning out of control. If Lord Elrond noticed and could tell then who else saw them and thought the same thing?

Elrond could tell she was scared and fighting the feelings. "Let me give you some advice. The worst thing you can do is fight it. If you both share the same feelings towards one another then all you can do is follow your hearts. You never know when the one you love could be taken away from you."

Estella could not help but notice the sad look in his gray eyes as he finished speaking, as if he was reliving painful memories. But as quick as the pain arrived in his eyes it was gone. "Just think about it."

Estella smiled gently as Elrond stood up. "Now the night is still young. You should be enjoying yourself not sitting here fretting. I hope you will at least consider what I have said." He smiled and turned away before adding as an afterthought. "Estella, if you should ever wish to leave here, the gates of Imladris will always be open to you." Elrond then smiled and walked away leaving Estella even more confused than before.

Elrond strode away, realizing that he had not asked about her parents as was his original intention. He had got too caught up in memories and it was too late to go back now. He realized with a sight that he would just have to hope he saw her before he departed.

Estella was thinking about fleeing from it all when she saw Legolas returning with drinks for the two of them. She couldn't help the smile crossing her face as she reached out and took one from him. "Thank you."

"What were you and Lord Elrond talking about?" Legolas asked taking a sip from his own cup.

"Oh nothing really." Estella lied, not really wanting to tell Legolas that everybody except for her knew she was in love with him. Legolas raised eyebrow. "He was just asking me if I was enjoying my night."

"And, what did you say?"

Estella gave Legolas the most genuine smile. "I told him that I was having a very good time here and that tonight was better than I dreamed it could be."

Legolas grin spreads across his entire face. "I am so glad to hear you say that. Would you like one more dance? I hear that it will be a faster paced song and for once I would like to out dance the older Elves." His grin became mischievous and Estella laughed, unable to resist.

She took Legolas by the hand, dragging him to the dance floor as the music started. "I would love to."

Legolas could not help but laugh with her as he let Estella drag him out onto the dance floor. As the music became faster and chirpier so did Legolas and Estella. So lost in the moment were they that they did not notice the looks and stares they were receiving.

Thranduil, who despite Estella's lack of social standing, could not help but suppress a smile as he watched his son be the happiest that he had seen him in thousands of years. Lord Elrond smiled, surprised by how much he realized he liked Estella and was glad that she was not fleeing from her feelings.

But the sight did not make everyone happy. A small group of single and very eligible, yet foolish young ellith glared unhappily at the sight, jealous that an elleth who had come out of nowhere with no kin could catch the eye of their prince when all of them had failed.


End file.
